The Draconic Flame of Remnant
by FearTheSoviet
Summary: Acnologias death rips a hole in space-time, which causes Natsu to be reincarnated with all his memories intact, but he is at a small percentage of his old power. Now read as he explores the new life he was born into as Yin Xiao Long. (I rewrote some chapters.)
1. Reborn in Remnant

**Hey everyone this is my first story. I'm hoping it will go on for a while.**

 **Remember to R &R. please don't yell at me in the review section cause that would make me angry and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry ;D**

 **Let me know if there is anything you want me to do**

 **Also, the bad writing in the first chapter is entirely on purpose, designed to portray how Natsu thinks. So it will improve soon.**

 **Peace out**

Chapter 1: ReBorn In A Whole New World

They finally did it. They defeated Acnologia, and saved all of Earthland. Seven dragon slayers were victorious. Natsu had reduced Acnologia to a pile of dust in a pocket dimension. But there was one tiny problem. "HOLY CRAP I'M DISAPPEARING!" natsu yelled as his body began to be sucked into a hole that was where acnologia once stood.

The other six dragonslayers looked on in shock, unable to do anything due to their weakened state. They watched in horror as the man who saved them all yelled "NO NO NO, I DON'T WANNA GO THROUGH THE MYSTERY HOLE!" Natsu was sucked into the hole and they never saw him again.

Taiyang POV

I was at the same hospital in Patch where my wife, Raven, was pronounced pregnant 8 months ago. I sat outside the room Raven, the new mother of my children was in. Judging from how the screaming stopped and didn't start up again, I was pretty sure the baby had come out.

I was reassured the baby came out when I heard a loud WWHHAAHH! I couldn't believe it. I was a father. At that moment I was the happiest man in the world. That feeling went away when the doctor came out of the room and said "Mr Xiao Long, something has come up."

I immediately rushed into the room not quite sure what to expect. " In Raven's arms lay two newborn babies wrapped in blankets. "What's the problem?" I asked. The doctor gave him his answer "Every single scan we took in the past 9 months told us there was only going to be one baby."

"Also you should probably know the younger one is a faunus." the doctor said as he took one of the newborns from raven, and undid the blanket. I was shocked by what I saw as the child had, instead of normal arms, crimson lizard-like arms all the way from his scaly elbows all the way to his claw-like black fingernails.(think of igneel's forearms)

The doctor wasn't done "Also we ran some tests with his DNA. His hair is gonna be pink when it starts to grow." I was about say something when the doctor continued "And yes I am completely serious about my job." Taiyang couldn't help but think to himself how did this happen when suddenly a voice spoke up.

"I don't mind." Raven said "He is my son nonetheless." Taiyang smiled to himself maybe the whole parenting would soften up Raven after all. "I have decided on their names." She said with a tone of finality leaving no room for debate. "My daughter's name is going to be Yang." she said looking at the baby girl in her arms. And as she looked at her son in the doctor's arms she said "And his name will be Natsu.

Natsu POV

What. Just. Happened. I am really confused as to what just happened to me. Lucy told me that if I ever was confused I should go over what I did and try to figure it out. Let's see I killed Acnologia, which was totally awesome, I then was sucked into a mystery hole and came out the other side as a baby with dragon arms…..hhhmmmm…. Lucy lied to me, that didn't help me at all. That was mean of her.

But still I turned into a baby….WWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY! I yelled aloud. However, due to me being a baby, I was unable to speak and it came out as more of a "WWHHAAHH!" I then decided to listen in on the conversations around me because I couldn't speak. Apparently I was something called a faunus, whatever that is. And I had a twin sister named Yang. And then I realized I was being born and since I couldn't feel any ethernano in the air that meant I was being born into another world. But then another thought crossed my mind.

How do I get home.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **dun-dun-duuuuuuuun**


	2. Little sis is going to beacon

**Over 100 visitors in less than 24 hours. My mind has been blown (pppssshhhoooooowww) Thank you so much for bothering to read my shit.**

 **Big round of applause for TheMexicanAttckr for being the first reviewer ever *** _ **clap clap clap***_ **. And to answer your question as well as many others. No. Just read and find out.**

 **I was planning on uploading this sooner but my entire chapter was deleted before I saved it.**

 **Natsu is Yin in case you manged to somehow not figure it out**

 **Happy Yom Yerushalayim, Happy mothers day**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, RWBY is owned by roosterteeth.**

 **Without further ado, let's get on with the show. Or chapter or whatever.**

Yin (Natsu) POV

Here I was at a dust shop in downtown Vale, babysitting my younger sister, Ruby Rose. (I'd be wasting my time describing her, you know what she looks like.) Now I'm not saying I don't like my sister, but she has weapon fetish that rival's Erza's. Yeah I still remember her and everything else from my old life, but I've made peace with the fact that I can't go back, and I could only hope that they will move on without me.

On the matter of my old life I decided to bring back my old outfit. (the one he wears most of the time) And I decided to once again get the fairy tail logo tatooed below my right shoulder, below my left shoulder I had the dragon tatoo that used to appear whenever I would activate fire dragon king mode. I would have had the tatoo in the same place as whenever I used that form but tatoos on dragon scales don't look good. As far as I could tell they were a side effect of my dragon-like biology back in earthland. But that makes me wonder, what happened to END...

As I was spacing out I got snapped back into reality when some mafia looking douchebag pointed a sword at me and Rubes. "Alright kids put your hands in the air." he said to us. Not seeing any threat from him I decided to ignore him and continue to wait for ruby to finish her magazine. "Hey you got a death wish or something" he continued as started walking towards ruby. I decided to nicely ask him to step away from my sister, and by nicely ask I mean grab his arm, crush it, and then chuck him across the room.

This is what got Ruby's attention. She took off her headphones, saw the mess I made and then looked at me for an explanation. "He was trying to rob us. You should be more careful about what's around you." "Nah, I'd be fine. You know you don't have to be so protective, right?" She was right but I would refuse to admit it. I was about to argue when a second guy came at us, this one had a machine and yelled freeze, almost like some kind evil extra in an incredibly tacky anime.

Ruby decided to take care of it this time, except instead of what I did, she decided to kick him out the window while jumping out of it. She then started doing a very complicated spinning-twirling movement while pulling out her scythe, crescent rose. "Really Ruby" I yelled out "doing a unnecessarily large, energy wasting, time-consuming movement just to look cool. I'm so proud of you!"

The person who I assume was in charge of the mafia punks due to the fact he had a face with distinguishable features (you know what he looks like). "OK, get her." he said to his subordinates.

After attacking ruby and getting their asses handed to them, the criminal looked down on them and decided to voice his opinion on his men. "Well you were worth every cent truly you were." He looked at ruby again and continued "Well red I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." He dropped his cigarette on the ground and put it out with his cane before continuing. "And as much as I would love to stick around" He pointed his cane at ruby. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." The cane opened up and he shot a dust round at ruby.

Being the good brother I was, I ran in front of ruby and took the blast right before it hit her. When the smoke cleared he was out of sight, so I found his scent and saw that he was nearing the top of the fire escape of a nearby building. I then created jet propulsion with my feet in order to fly towards him. I quickly caught up to him and threw a punch that sent him to the other side of the rooftop. Ruby joined me on the rooftop right after. "Couldn't wait for me could you." She joked. "Nope" I replied. And that's when a airship suddenly pulled up, I'm not sure how I didn't notice it before, I mean really, that thing is fucking huge.

Whoever was driving the airship turned on the spotlight so that it blinded me and ruby long enough for the guy I punched to get on the airship. "End of the line" he said as he chucked some fire dust at us. He was obviously planning to shoot the dust and create a massive explosion. But his plans were ruined when I caught the dust and I ate it. He still decided to shoot anyway, but before I could shield ruby someone else came and put a force field in front of us. She then shot a series of purple lasers at the airship. I've seen this person once before with Qrow. Her name was Glynda Goodwitch, a huntress and a teacher at Beacon academy.

The ginger criminal went to went to the front of the airship, I'm assuming in order to pilot it while the person who was piloting it went to go and fight them. Glynda then summoned a group of storm clouds above the airship and razor sharp crystals began to rain down from the clouds and pierce the ship. A woman whose face I couldn't see due to the shadows covering her. I tried to catch her scent but she was wearing enough perfume that I could barely make out her scent. But there was something else, something I hadn't felt in a long time. Magic, she had a small pool of magic inside of her body, but more so than Qrow and Raven had. And while it was a lot less than my friend Amber's, it felt extremely similar to her power. The woman then shot a fireball at us using dust imbued with her clothing.

I went around Glynda and ate the fireball, I didn't have to see their faces to know they were shocked. Unfortunately, it didn't throw off the mystery woman as she rose one of her hands upwards and I prepared for an attack. I noticed that the embers I didn't eat started to glow brightly and then with a horrible sound, like a high pitched grimm screaming in pain on the other side of a tunnel, the embers formed a circle at my feet and then it exploded, only for me to also eat the explosion.

" _FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR"._ He yelled as he shot a torrent of flames from his mouth. The mysterious woman also shot a wave of flames in an attempt to counter me, but it was obvious that she was outmatched. Unfortunately, before I could overpower her the ginger guy took the airship out of there. Leaving me alone on a roof with one of my younger sisters and a rather, well endowed, huntress. **(A/N: yes it is impossible to not point out Glynda's giant tits.)** Ruby ran up to Glynda "You're a huntress. Can I have your autograph?" she begged.

Cinder POV

I couldn't believe, it was the one that Salem was looking for all these years. The boy with powerful magic capable of ending the world. And she came across hi on an ordinary, run-of-the-mill dust robbery. She had to tell Salem, she would be most pleased.

Yin (Natsu) POV

Here I was in a dark hidden room where me and my sister who was sitting on my right, were getting chewed out for nearly stopping a robbery. "I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda lectured. "They started it." Ruby said as she tried to defend herself. "She's an adult Ruby, she doesn't care who started it." I reminded her.

Glynda glared at me before continuing "If it were up to me you'd be sent home with a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist," she said as she hit the table next to Ruby's hand, startling her and making her yelp and pull her hand away.

I saw an opening and decided to take it. "If it were up to me I'd have you slapped somewhere else if you know what I mean." She responded by full on smacking me across the face with her riding crop. "How dare you!" she yelled at me. Her face was red. "I'm sorry it's just too easy to mess with you." I continued grinning. Ruby took it upon herself to scold me. "I can't believe you, she is a real professional hunter and you are just gonna talk to her like that!" "Yep."

Glynda took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. "However, there is someone here who would like to meet you." she said still trying to calm herself. A man whom I recognized as professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, And another one of the few people in the world who posses magic, walked into the room. He was holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other. "Ruby Rose… You have, silver eyes." He said while getting uncomfortably close.

"Hey, watch it pedo" I said to him quite disrespectfully. "Nice to see you again Mr Xiao Long." Ozpin replied.

"You've met before?" Ruby asked "Long story, anyway why are you here Ozpin." I questioned "I'm here to talk to miss Rose." He answered. "Go ahead" I replied.

He looked and ruby and said. "So, where did you learn to do this." he gestured to a video of Ruby beating down the criminals. "Uh, signal academy".

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well one teacher in particular."

"I see." He set down the plate of chocolate chip cookies he was holding. Ruby and I immediately cleared the plate. Ozpin continued "It's just that I've only seen one scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow."

"Vats ow unchel qowe." Ruby said with a mouth full of cookies. I decided to translate. "She said that's our uncle qrow." After swallowing Ruby resumed. "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, now I'm all like haaaa whaaaa watchaaaa," She said while doing karate chop motions.

"So I've noticed." He said with a smile I didn't quite like.

"And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"I want to be a huntress"

"You want to slay monsters

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at signal, and then I'm going to apply to beacon, see my brother and sister are starting there this year and they're trying to become a hunter and huntress and I'm trying to become a huntress cause I wanna help people and my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought ah well might as well make a career out of it, I mean the police are alright but huntsman and huntresses are so much more romantic and exciting and cool and gaaahhh you know."

Glynda just looked at her and blinked, twice. "Ruby you're embarrassing yourself." I decided to point out. She looked at Glynda's expression and realized I was right before hanging her head in shame.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

"You're professor Ozpin, You're the headmaster at Beacon"

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

I added my 2 cent bit "I'm pretty sure hello is supposed to be the first part of a conversation." They ignored me. "You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin looked at Glynda who shrugged and rolled her eyes. I'm assuming he took it as an yes because he followed that with "Well ok."

 **CHAPTER 2 END.**

 **Tell me what you guys think of the chapter**

 **I'm soon going to put up a poll asking for recommendations on a pairing for Yin (natsu)**

 **Also should natsu be on a One man team, Five man team or Oc team.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and have a good day.**


	3. Arriving at Beacon

**I'M BACK BITCHES**

 **If you're reading this, it means you have survived the month-long apocalypse that is the end of the school year. Congrats.**

 **But enough about reality, (cuz everyone who reads this stuff obviously hates it,) It has been decided that Natsu will be with blake, and slight warning, Natsu is going to have a bit of history with basically every character. Also many dirty jokes.**

 _ **Italics means inside the mind.**_

 **Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

Natsu POV

Here I was on an airship to Beacon it wasn't much, just a classic flying bus taking me to a school designed to train children to fight evil monsters that feast on humans.

Just another day in the life of Yin Xiao Long.

Both my sisters Ruby and Yang were next to me, also going to Beacon despite Ruby being two years younger than us.

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever." Yang said with a lot of enthusiasm as she gave Ruby a big bear hug.

I smiled sadly, the bear hug was a result of feelings of abandonment she was afraid of being alone. First there was raven then summer and then my several week long training journeys.

But that didn't matter right now. What did matter was that we were all together for "saving the world" training. I left my thoughts as Ruby said "...I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees." "Why the hell would you wanna be normal." I said. She just rolled her eyes at me .

My attention was soon dragged towards a TV playing a news broadcast. "...What started as a peaceful protest for faunus rights soon turned violent after intervention from the white fang..." I frowned. Despite my use of violence to get what I want, I was not a fan of the white fang, as they took it way to far. Especially that Adam guy I nearly beat to death a few months ago. I probably would've killed him if his partner couldn't use shadow clones, unfortunately I couldn't catch what she looked like, but whatever.

The broadcast was interrupted by a hologram of Glynda. "Hello and welcome to Beacon." "Who's that?" Yang asked. I decided to plug in my own answer. "One of the few people in this world with bigger boobs than you." She glared at me. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the few who were selected to enter this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it will be your job to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The message ended.

Without the distraction of TV, Ruby looked out the window. "Wooow. Look you can see Signal from up here. I guess home isn't too far after all." She whispered the last part. Yang put her arm across Ruby's shoulders and said "Beacon's our home now." I decided to wrap them up in a big bear hug. "Aww, isn't this sweet." They both rolled their eyes, but smiled nonetheless. And then the moment was ruined by some blonde kid who really needed to barf running by us. I mean sure, I could sympathize with the kid as I had motion sickness in my previous life, but still, it was a very touching moment he just ruined.

Yang had decided to point him out "Guess the view's not meant for everyone."

Ruby then voiced my thoughts. "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

"I just hope they are gonna be better than vomit boy."

I silently handed him a brown paper bag I had on me for… reasons I am not quite sure of. Luckily he took it and used it just in time to avoid hurling on my sisters.

* * *

Be nice to the line skip, it's our friend

* * *

We walked out of the airship and marveled at the school. To be honest it was more of a castle with it's size and all of it's spires. Everything outside the building was fitted with street lamps and trees with scarlet leaves. In the courtyard was statue of a huntsman and huntress doing a victorious pose over a defeated beowulf.

"View from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang was right, it looked so much better up close. "You said it." Ruby meanwhile was going chibi and obsessing over other people's weapons. Yang chose to stop her rants "Easy there Ruby, they're just weapons."

"Just weapons, they're an extension of ourselves, they're a part of us, oh they're so cool."

"Well why can't you fawn over your own weapon, aren't you happy with it."

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, I just really like seeing new one's. It's just like meeting new people only better.

I decided to interrupt. "Ruby, I will never understand your love for weapons. I mean I don't even have one."

"Well not all of us are strong enough to strangle Beringel to death with one hand." she said, to which I really didn't have an answer. And then Yang decided to jump in. "Besides you do have weapons." She poked his bicep "These guns." Ruby and I simultaneously face-palmed.

"Yang why don't you go find some of your friends, and I'll help Ruby make some friends, kay?"

Yang agreed and left me and Ruby alone in the courtyard. "Well Yin waddya say we get going." She turned around and immediately tripped over someone's luggage. I snickered and then grew pale as I saw the girl who the luggage belonged to. I saw pale skin, a white ponytail, blue eyes, and felt a regal aura before I thought. "Crap it's Winter what's she doing here." And then after examining her closer I realized that the girl just looks a lot like and smells a lot like winter, but it definitely is not her. Thank Mavis. Maybe she's the sister that Winter told me about. She was a lot shorter than Winter, had a scar over her right eye, and a three foot long ponytail. She was wearing, what thanks to Ruby I can identify as a white combat skirt, and white glass heels.

She yelled at Ruby "What are you doing!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry! Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?! This is dust, mined and purified in the schnee quarry

"Uh"

"What are you?! Brain-dead! Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy! Are you even listening to me. I grabbed her wrist to keep her from shaking the dust more. "Which is exactly why you should not go and wave it around people's faces like that." She realized I was right but did not want to admit it. "I..I..uh..um.. Just who do you think you are!" "My name is Yin Xiao Long. And it is not much of an honor to meet you, Weiss Schnee." I hope I got her name right.

"How dare you be so rude to me despite knowing full well that I am a Schnee."

"Jeez, I wonder how Winter would react to to you hiding behind the family name."

"How do you know my sister!?" I paled once again as I realized my mistake. "Oh..well..uh..uh..." "Come on, answer me." She waved the dust in my face and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. _**BOOOOOOOOOM!**_.

Thankfully the explosion wasn't that large, so the girls weren't hurt by it. As soon as the smoke cleared I looked at weiss and said "I told you so." She just gave me an extremely angry look. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a pretty black haired girl pick up the somehow undamaged vial that flew out of Weiss's hand during the explosion. My attention was focused back on Weiss as she pointed at Ruby. "None of this would've happened if you didn't knock over my luggage."

"Hey leave her alone."

She didn't listen. "Hey, aren't you a little young to be in here, this isn't your average combat school." Ruby couldn't properly formulate an answer. "Well you se-ee uh…"

"What's the matter, couldn't leave your boyfriend here alone."

"Actually he is my brother, so…" Before Ruby could continue, I decided to try and embarrass Weiss. "Wow you think I'm in a relationship with my sister, you're pretty kinky." She turned completely red at that. Unfortunately, I forgot to stop myself from going further. "Just like your sister." I realized my mistake and immediately covered my mouth with both hands, but it was too late. Weiss, Ruby, and familiar mystery girl all had their mouths open with shock in their eyes.

I knew I had to get out of here so I put a hastily put together plan into action. I went over to mystery girl. "Oh hey long time no see, how are you?" Thankfully she understood and went along with me. "Oh I've been good, how about we catch up." She replied. "Sounds good, see ya later Ruby."

After leaving I studied the the girl further. Her eyes were amber and catlike. She was wearing a big black bow, which judging by the smell, hid a pair of cat ears. She was wearing a white bodysuit with black outlining her abdomen and lower legs. Her shoes were black leather boots, and the clothing over her thighs was purple. After we were out of earshot I decided to try and get to know her.

* * *

Blake POV

"Thank you so much for getting me out of there you have no idea how thankful I am." the familiar boy said. "No problem" I answered, my face was bright red. "I feel like I've seen you before though" I decided to say, as that was significantly less awkward than the previous conversation, I began to slowly come down from my blush. "Yeah, same here." I replied. As he started thinking, his goofy face became serious, that is what jogged my memory.

 _Flashback_

 _I was watching them from a distance. The whole camp was surrounded by a ring of fire. They were surrounded by numerous fallen white fang grunts. The only people left standing was a 15 year old faunas boy with black hair, red eyes, and red scaly arms, his name was Yin Xiao Long and he facing off against Adam. The thing that led up to this was Adam trying to recruit the talented faunus into the white fang. This obviously did not go well. We had planned to kill him should he refuse the invitation, however we did not anticipate just how strong he really was. His reputation as "_ the dragon" _was more than well deserved. He wasn't just keeping up with Adam but beating him._

 _Adam tried to go in for a slash across the stomach, but Yin jumped back in time and sprung back forwards, hitting Adam with gut punch that caused him to bend over and cough out blood. Adam quickly recovered and went for a neck slice, however his movements were too sluggish and Yin caught the sword a few inches from his neck. He ripped it out of Adam's hands and kicked him right in middle of his sternum._ (like in 300, but higher up on the body) _sending Adam flying backwards._

 _Yin walked towards Adam preparing the final blow. So I lunged towards Adam and picked him up. Yin realized what I was doing and attempted to get there faster by pounceing. At the last moment before he struck us. I combined my semblance with fire dust. As his fist collided, it detonated. I knew it would not be able hurt him, but I was hoping to at least create a smokescreen large enough to cover our escape. It almost was. He once again sprang forwards, this time through an explosion. Luckily my no-dust shadow clone lasted long enough for him to hit it instead. With Adam over my shoulder I once again, ran away._

 _Flashback End_

"I..uh..need to go somewhere else." I ran, he tried to grab me to talk longer, but I instinctively shadow cloned out of his attempt at a grip. This was when his eyes widened as he realized who I was. He went for another grab, this time succeeding. His grip hurt, it was too tight for her to even teleport out. His eyes narrowed as he grew angry at me. "What does the white fang want at Beacon." I lowered my head in shame. "I'm not with the white fang, not anymore."

"Then why are you here?"

"To turn over a new leaf."

"Oh that's great." I lifted my head to see if he was joking, but he had an honest, goofy, smile on his face. Although he looked pretty dopey, he actually seemed pretty cute. My cheeks turned pink. But I decided to ruin the moment. "So what exactly is your relationship with the sister of the heiress?" Natsu suddenly became really nervous. He gulped and said "Yeah that is a story for another time." I smirked at his discomfort. He then had a realization. "Oh yeah, I never caught your name."

"It's Blake. Blake Belladonna."

"Yin, Yin Xiao long."

"I think we should probably get to the auditorium,"

"Yeah me too"

* * *

 **So that's the end of chapter 3. We are meeting the gang at Beacon Blake and Natsu are getting to know each other. And apparently Natsu has done indecent things with Winter. Makarov would be so proud.**

 **Anyways I am planning on starting a new story soon so keep an eye out for that compared to other people I am probably going to be a pretty active writer.**

 **(political rant in 3..2..1..)**

 **In reality news. CNN is continuing to blame Israel for all the problems in the middle east, People are blaming Trump for having the guts to do what needs to be done, and people think redistributing the wealth is a good idea.**

 **But enough about my hate for people who don't understand basic economics, politics, and philosophy. Let's just enjoy our freedom from a broken and ineffective education system which makes people unable to tell the difference between fact and opinion.**

 **Have a good day, or night, or whatever.**


	4. Speech n' Sleep

**Hell yeah, I'm back.**

 **Sorry I took so long, writing essays about a topic you don't understand is a bitch**

 **Also for my american readers, HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! YEEEAAAH! FREEDOM BITCHES!**

 **But I'm assuming you guys don't read these, so fuck this let's get to the story**

Yin POV

I walked into the auditorium without Blake because she asked me if she could be alone, for some reason.

It was a tall, black atrium with grey pillars. I sniffed the air hoping to find a familiar scent. I detected a few people that I knew, but I decided to go to Yang. I walked up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who"

"My annoying older brother."

"Bingo." I took my hands off her face as she turned around to face me. She suddenly frowned at me. "Weren't you with Ruby."

"I ditched her with some bratty rich kid, who happens to be one of my ex's younger sister."

"That is terrible, how could you do that." She attempted to scold me but I could tell she was struggling not to laugh. "But seriously where did you ditch her."

"Yeeeeah, that wasn't a joke."

She facepalmed "Oh dear Monty."

I decided to take another sniff to check if anyone else I knew was in here. Low and behold.

"Would you look at that, Ruby has just came, and she has a guy with him." I pointed to where they were.

Yang looked over to where I was pointing and then once she saw Ruby she called out to her

"Hey Ruby over here, I saved you a spot."

Ruby quickly ditched the guy she had with him and came to us.

"So how's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked. I'm assuming she wanted to hear it from Ruby's point of view.

"It was terrible and Yin made it worse."

"Do tell."

First I tripped over some crabby girls luggage, and then she yelled at me, and I felt really bad, and then Yin started being mean to her, and then we blew up, like in an actual explosion with lot's of fire, and then she yelled at me some more, and then Yin made a dirty joke about her sister and then she got mad at him, and then he saw someone he knew and ditched me."

"And this was all in one conversation that happened a few seconds after I left?"

"Yes"

"Impressive."

Ruby simply crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Like the good sibling I was I attempted to get back on her good side for reasons that were definitely not cookies.

"Aw come on, it wasn't that bad, tell her about the guy you met. Anything going on there"

"For your information, Jaune and I are just friends, after all, he didn't join in on 'be mean to Ruby' day."

"Good, now I don't have to beat him up."

She merely rolled her eyes at me. I noticed Weiss watching Ruby and I with glare designed to kill. Well, mostly me, but still Ruby a little. I also have a feeling that if she wasn't weary of me making more indecent comments, she would have gone up to yell at us.

"I'll keep this brief," I looked up and saw that Ozpin was talking into the microphone. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Not really I just need a job and this is the only thing I'm good at. "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin walked off stage and Glynda took the mic. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed.

"He seemed kinda off." Yang pointed out.

"Yeah, almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby elaborated.

"Yeah but he was right, knowledge is useless if you can't beat the crap out of your enemies." I added. At this Ruby gave a slight smirk, and yang punched my shoulder with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

This line skip is a socialist, kill it with fire.

* * *

It was nighttime and everyone was gathered in the ballroom with sleeping bags. Ruby was lying on her stomach, busy writing something, and Yang was walking towards her. She flopped down on the sleeping bag next to Ruby's and said "It's like a big sleepover."

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said as she played along.

"I know I do." She gave a sultry look at a bunch of shirtless muscular dudes on the other side of the room.

"Geez you have some low standards." I commented.

She merely rolled her eyes. "So what are you writing Ruby?"

"A letter to the gang back at signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and other stuff going on."

"Aww that's so cute." Ruby chucked her pillow into Yang's face.

"Shut up, I didn't get to bring my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune, he's… nice, there you go plus one friend, that's a 100% improvement."

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure weiss counts as a negative friend, back to zero."

"There's no such thing as negative friends, you just made one friend and one enemy."

Ruby decided to chuck her other pillow at Yang before I decided to take a shot at cheering Ruby up. "You know Ruby, they say that today's enemies are tomorrow's friends." She gave me an appreciative smile. Yang continued off of me "It's only been one day, trust me, you've got friends all around you you just haven't met them yet.

 **And done**

 **Sorry if it's a bit short but I have another 26 pages worth essays to write**

 **And if you live in America take this July 4 to realize just how fucking awesome of a country you live in.**

 **Anyways peace out.**


	5. Be Prepared --(disney reference)

**I'm back bitch (better have my money, don't tell me you forgot it. pow pow pow pow pow)**

 **But enough of that you guys are here to read a story (probably)**

 **And before I begin please check out my other story, The Salamander of Alvarez, I have been planning it for a while.**

 **Now** _ **Hadjimae**_

Yin POV

I rose from my sleeping bag at my usual wake-up time, 5 in the morning. **(A/N: seriously, it's not that hard people)** I usually wake up at this time in order to get in my morning exercise, 5000 push-ups, 5000 situps, and a 50 km run. You know the basic stuff. Although Yang constantly complains about me being something called a morning person, whatever that means. Am I not a person when it's not morning, but whatever, it's time to train.

Yang POV one hour later

"Ow" I yelled as I felt someone's foot on my back, I turned over to find Yin with a sheepish grin. He was wearing his black _Sadid`a_ tracksuit and his face was red and sweaty, showing that he just came back from a workout. "Sorry bout that Yang, didn't see you there."

"Jeez watch where your stepping next time." Seriously, why does he have to get up so early to exercise. But those workouts could be why he's stronger than me, though I would never say that out loud. To be honest I was always kind of jealous of Yin. I mean how could I not be, he is essentially me except better in every single way that counted. He's stronger than me, faster than me, more durable than me. There were some people who even claimed that he is just as sexy and hot as I am. But I just can't hate him, after all he always tried to help me improve and be better than I am. Whether he succeeded or not, he always tries to be the best older brother he can be, and I love him for it. Although I would also love him more if he didn't accidentally step on me, but I guess I can't have everything.

Well it was time to wake up soon anyway, so I grabbed my stuff and went to was up and get dressed. While in the bathroom I saw an extremely hyperactive girl with short ginger hair and electric blue eyes talking really fast to a quiet guy with black hair, a ponytail with a pink streak that went to his shoulder blades, and purple eyes. He was kind of just standing there brushing his teeth and listening as the ginger was jumping from side to side trying to talk to him.

But other than, pretty much my normal routine.

After that, breakfast time I walked into the cafeteria, got some Pumpkin Pete's and sat down between Ruby, who had the same, except for a bunch of chopped up strawberries mixed in. And Yin who had some bacon and eggs, but only began eating them after setting them on fire, which attracted some strange looks, not that I can blame them. After all Yin is a strange one, but it's just like he says, being normal is boring.

After we finished our breakfast, we headed to the locker room since it was time to prepare for initiation. But I'm not too worried, I mean what are they gonna do, throw us off a cliff. As I finished putting on my weapons and making sure I had enough extra ammo on me, shotgun shells packed with incendiary dust to be precise. I heard the odd couple I saw in the bathroom scheming about teaming up using sloth noises.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about." Ruby commented

"Oh who knows. So, you seem awfully chipper this morning." I said, wondering why.

"Yep, no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff, today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking. Oooggghhhuuuh" She made this weird obsessive groaning noise while cradling her weapon, Crescent Rose, in fact I'm pretty sure she just salivated a little bit. I'm starting to think Yin's violent tendencies had more of an effect on her than I realized.

Well time to crush her with some reality. "Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation today, if you wanna grow up you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Ugh, you sound like dad. First of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting, and secondly I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk."

"Watcha gonna do now Yang, she pulled out the milk card, your argument is now invalid." Yin said as he walked in. I internally facepalmed, I should've never showed Yin what a meme is. "Yin she going to need to be on a team someday."

"Well why can't she be on your team Yang." I started to fondle my hair, pulling it over my shoulder and rubbing it. "I was thinking maybe she could be on someone else's team."

"Big sister Yang, are you implying that you don't want to be on the same team as me." Luckily Yin continued off of me "Ruby, that introverted attitude isn't gonna get you anywhere. You have to make more friends, trust me you won't regret it, no matter what happens." Yin got this oddly wistful look in his eyes when he said that. I wonder if he ever made friends he didn't tell me about, and if something happened to them.

"I'll let you think about that, while I go meet with one of my friends." He finished and walked off.

Yin POV

I really do hope Ruby can make some friends here. I don't know where I would be without my friends in Fairy Tail other than that it would suck. I even managed to make friends here in Remnant, one of which I was walking towards, a girl I met in Mistral named Pyrrha. I fought against her during the finals in a regional tournament and broke her victory streak. When she went to congratulate me afterwards we started talking and hit it off from there, that was about two years ago. A few minutes ago I noticed her here in Beacon, which was quite a nice surprise, as I was expecting her to attend Haven. Unfortunately there was one problem, she was talking to Weiss and the Jaune guy that Ruby was hanging out with. Well it's now or never. I walked up to them as Jaune finished hitting on Weiss and attempted to go for Pyrrha as well.

"Yo Pyrrha, whats up, how are you." She turned around

"Yin how are you, it's been too long." Weiss looked on in shock, "Pyrrha, don't tell me you're friends with this dirty scoundrel."

"Well that's not very nice, I'll have you know that Yin is a good friend of mine. What do you have against him." I decided to jump in before Weiss could respond "Nothing happened, nothing bad ever happened. EVEEER." **(A/N: shitty references are shitty)** Pyrrha just sighed, "You know what, nevermind, I'm not sure I want to know."

"Great." Weiss just hmphed, and Jaune just looked on in confusion, not entirely sure what was going on.

"So Pyrrha, why did you decide to come to Beacon. Why not Haven, it's much closer to home after all." I asked her

"Exactly, I want to try to get used to foreign environments." She answered, but I'm pretty sure she's hoping that less people will recognize her. She's not exactly fond of her popularity after all.

"Well don't worry I'll help you out."

"Thanks Yin." I was about to continue small talk when Yang poked me.

"Hey it's time to get to the cliff."

"Oh ok, well come on Pyrrha."

Pyrrha, Yang and I walked towards the exit, with Ruby and Jaune talking behind us, and Weiss probably trying to avoid us.

"So who's your friend?" Yang asked me. I realized that I never introduced them to each other.

"Yang this is my friend Pyrrha, Pyrrha this is my sister Yang."

"Helloooo" they both said in sync.

"So you are one of the sisters that Yin told me so much about."

"Yep, are you his girlfriend or something." Pyrrha and I started blushing furiously.

"No we are just friends."

"Oh, are you one of his ex's."

"Jeez Yang we are just friends." I defended.

"All right all right." She smirked "Hey Pyrrha want share embarrassing stories about Yin after initiation."

"Thats sounds like a great idea." she said while giggling into her fist.

"I don't like where this is headed."

"Don't worry about it bro, unless you're interested in dating her."

"Some sister you are."

 **This line skip is unneeded and useless, feel free to roast it**

We soon reached the cliff that overlooked the emerald forest, when we were told to stand on a bunch of suspicious looking metal slates. I ended up between Pyrrha and some guy with a green mohawk. After everyone was on the slates Ozpin began to speak. "For years you have trained to become warriors. Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Glynda continued "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put those rumors to rest. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Ozpin decided to switch back in "These teammates will be with you the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired to someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

 _CRASH_ **(It's the sound of a 4th wall break telling you to listen to the ANs at the beginnings and ends.)**

I'm pretty sure I just heard Ruby's world shatter, then again this is a really fucking weird way to choose teammates, but I'm sure there is some logic behind it.

"After you've partnered up. Make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

"Alright, I like this." I exclaimed aloud. "See this guy gets it." said a ginger girl a few plates to my right. Ozpin ignored us.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard your item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions."

Jaune raised his hand. "Yeah, uh sir.."

"Good, take your positions." I got into a crouching position to try so that I could try to push off the ground harder when it was my turn. I noticed that to my left the slates would push up and launch people towards the forest. As mine launched I jumped at just the right time to add a lot of kinetic energy, I also created some explosions at my hands and feet after I launched, just for good measure. It was at times like this when I felt the wind in my face, the oxygen struggling to get out of my way fast enough leaving a vacuum behind me that I thought. " _Man, not having motion sickness is awesome"_

 **That was the end of the chapter**

 **AND THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT: should Natsu be solo, a five man team and if so with who, or a team of either OCs/characters from other franchises.**

 **Tell me in the reviews. Seriously. Just Do It (don't let your dreams be dreams)**

 **Bye**


	6. Kick ass, recieve names

**After much delay here it is, the new chapter of Draconic Flame of Remnant.**

 **I recently finished up my midterms and I just came back from a vacation in Orlando, I got onto my flight a few hours before La Guardia shut down, so lucky me. I couldn't write because I was babysitting for a lot of my vacation. I also wasn't writing because I started watching Jojo's and damn is it addictive.**

 **But you guys aren't here to listen to me bitch about my life all day, that's for the end of the chapter, you're here to read about a draconic badass beat down soulless monsters that are under the command of a Zeref backstory rip-off, invented by a company that can't have both good animation and good writing at the same time for some reason.**

 **That being said**

 **Lezz go**

* * *

 _ **Yin POV**_

"WHEEEEEE" I yelled as I flew through the air over the forest. As I began my downward descent I braced for impact against the trees.

 _CRASH!_

I had plowed through several trees as well as much of the forest floor, leaving a cone shaped crater in the ground. And oh boy do I feel bad for whoever has to clean up this mess.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else**_

An balding old man with spiky gray hair on the back of his head and was wearing a green shirt, a maroon apron, beige pants, and brown shoes was sweeping the front of his shop when he felt a sudden burst of anger and frustration, but he didn't know why.

* * *

 _ **Back to Yin**_

I was running through the forest, sniffing the air, trying to find where the relics and other students were. And while I did just manage to get a good idea of where all the other people were, I have no idea what I am looking for when it comes to what the relics are, so that's not helpful.

Oh well, I should probably just keep walking towards the other students general direction, and so I did just that.

 _ **Ten minutes later**_

So I have been walking for hours now, not really paying attention to anything. After all, random things are super fun, especially gambling. Except for when I lose my money, then it's not fun.

 _*rustle*_

Is that a grimm, great now I can have some fun.

Three Ursai jumped out of bushes and started running towards me.

When the first one reached me, I gave it a right hook to the neck, knocking off it's head.

As the Ursa I killed started dissolving into smoke, I turned towards the other two and hit them with a breath attack.

Oh yeah, thanks to using the new version of my abilities, I no longer need to use an incantation to activate a spell. While not as cool, apparently winning fights is a lot easier when you don't announce to your opponent what you are about to do. Who would've thought.

Well might as well keep walking.

* * *

 _ **10 minutes later,**_

 _ **Blake POV**_

* * *

Yang and I were walking through the forest on the lookout for any grimm that might pop up.

Pretty soon we came onto the top of a small hill overlooking, what seems to be an ancient stone structure. It was a stone circular platform, just outside of which there were five still intact columns holding up a ring around the edge and two broken ones, and in the middle was a number of pedestals **(the amount changes between shots)** , meant for placing small items upon. Some of them had some odd objects stood upon them, while others were empty.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked me

I merely glanced at her and the started trodding down the hill, letting her know how obvious the answer to her question was.

I got closed between me and the relics and upon closer inspection I figured out what they were.

"Chess pieces?" I asked aloud

"Some of them are missing." Yang responded from a different pedestal "Looks like we weren't the first ones here." She continued.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." I said

After a few seconds of consideration, Yang turned to me while holding a golden knight, "How 'bout a cute little pony."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure."

Yang and I walked towards each other "Well that was easy." she told me.

"I mean it's not like this place is too hard to find." I responded.

As we were about to leave we heard a very loud and very high-pitched scream come from somewhere else in the forest.

"Some girl's in trouble." Yang exclaimed loudly as she turned her head towards the general area that the scream came from.

But I was more distracted by the Ruby girl who I met yesterday, seeing as she was falling from the sky.

 _ **With Yin**_

These forests are really annoying. I'm just going to use my sense of smell to find Ruby and Yang.

I lifted my head up into the air and took a big whiff.

Found 'em.

I quickly ran towards the location of my sisters at high speeds, obliterating any boulder or tree that happened to be in my way.

After two minutes, I closed in on their location. Closest to me was Pyrrha, the blonde guy who threw up, the hyperactive ginger I saw this morning, as well as the pink ponytail guy she was talking to.

They were cornered on the remains of a broken bridge, fighting a Deathstalker about 12 meters away from me.

The deathstalker had Pyrrha's pilum stuck in one of its eyes, its stinger was hanging limply on the end of its tail, and ponytail guy was laying collapsed next to a boulder.

I quickly pounced onto the back of the grimm making everyone who was fighting it pause as they saw me, unsure of what I was going to do.

I crouched unto my left knee and then raised my right fist before bringing it down upon the bony white hide of the deathstalker.

The monster let out a loud shriek as the strike pierced its thick exoskeleton, creating an opening. The grimm brought its golden dangling stinger towards me in an attempt to get me off of its back. Once its stinger was close enough, I wrapped the palm of my left hand around the hook and tightened my grip before yanking, pulling the golden appendage clean off.

It let out another screech of pain.

I removed my right hand from inside the monster and plunged the detached stinger at a diagonal angle, right through the deathstalker's head in front of me. The tip was most likely coming out right below its mouth.

The grimm let out a final shriek before disappearing into smoke.

I quickly turned my vision towards the Nevermore on the opposite side of the canyon. It was circling a pillar, upon which Yang was standing, firing blazing dust rockets from her _Ember Celica_ towards the nevermore.

I created bursts of heat using my semblance, to launch myself up towards the flying grimm. I was rushing through the air with no stability for less than a second before I crashed directly into the underside of its right wing. I quickly grabbed onto the giant feathers to avoid falling off. Once Yang saw me dangling from the nevermore she stopped firing her barrage of rockets.

I took in a deep breath from all the air that was rushing by my face, before letting out a huge burning torrent of fire from my mouth. The inferno completely decimated the flying grimm.

There, now the fight is over.

Hey I'm falling, ain't that neat.

I should probably get myself out of this situation.

Well nevermind, looks like Blake is trying to catch me using a ribbon. How nice of her.

* * *

 **Blake POV**

* * *

I threw my ballistic chain scythe down towards Yin from the catwalk, he spotted it coming towards him, and grabbed onto the end, and then used it in order to shift his movement towards the side and onto the cliff face, catching him and keeping him from falling into the misty abyss. Once the ribbon was wrapped securely by his grip, I began to pull him up.

I kept pulling Yin up until he was on top of the catwalk with me.

"Thanks." He said to me with a completely carefree smile on his face, completely contrast to the serious expression he had on his face less than a minute ago.

"If I had not caught you, then you would have fallen to your death."

"Nah I'd be fine."

Soon all of us met back together on solid ground.

"Gloryhog." Yang grumbled. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at Yin.

"C'mon, I was all fired up, how could I not." Yin said. He had a huge smile on his face and had his arms crossed behind his head.

"Well, I guess it's over?" Ruby said with a tone of questioning.

"Yeah it was pretty anti-climactic." Said Yang.

"You guys are just jealous." Yin said with a confident smirk.

Yang merely rolled her eyes at his claim, but let out a small smile.

"Whatever, let's just go back. Come on everyone."

And so we started our walk back to the school.

* * *

 **One hour later**

 **(3rd person POV)**

* * *

It was a tall black auditorium with a ceiling held up by black pillars. However, all the attention was focused on the stage upon which stood five people facing sideways to the spectators, closest to the audience was a blonde teenage boy named Jaune, on his immediate left a beautiful (but underage) redheaded girl named Pyrrha. To her left stood a quiet asian teen who went by the name Ren, and to his left was a ginger girl that was shaking in place, seemingly trying to contain her excitement. These four were standing in a row, close together. Across these four stood an older man who was talking. He had small spectacles, a dark green suit, and white hair, always seen with his cane and a cup of coffee in hand, this man went by the name professor Ozpin.

"From this day forth you shall be known as team JNPR, led by, Jaune Arc."

'What, me?!"

"Congratulations young man."

Pyrrha gave Jaune a shoulder punch to congratulate him, but underestimated her force and knocked him on his ass.

After a chuckle from the audience the group of four teens left the stage and a second group went on. This group had a girl named Ruby, who seemed to be younger than the other three, had short black hair, silver eyes, and a red cape. Next to her was a busty blonde named Yang, with long untamed hair and lilac eyes. Beside the blonde was an elegant shorter girl called Weiss with white hair in three foot long, side ponytail and cold blue eyes with a scar over the left one. And on her left a girl who went by the name Blake, with long black hair, a bow on top of her head, and golden catlike eyes.

As these four teens stood side by side on stage Ozpin started talking.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You have all collected the white knight pieces, so from this day forth you shall be known as team RWBY, led by… Ruby Rose."

As Yang started to hug Ruby in order to show how proud she was, a black haired boy with red eyes whose name was Natsu, although he went by Yin, noticed that he was not put on a team.

"If I don't make it into the school even after I got accepted in, dad is gonna kick my ass." He thought to himself. Soon everyone started to exit the auditorium but Yin decided to wait for his sisters and the rest of their team. Once they were together, Yang and Ruby started ranting.

"What's going on?" Exclaimed Ruby

"Why aren't you on a team?" Questioned Yang

"This must be a mistake."

"Let's talk to the headmaster."

And then Weiss decided to comment.

"Maybe it's because of your brash and crude behavior."

However, Yin ignored her bitchy comment and answered his sisters instead.

"Have a little hope why don't you, maybe I'm so awesome that they decided to put me on my own solo team."

Yang punched him in the arm.

"You've got quite an ego on you Yin." She said, although Yin could see that she was truly worried.

That was when an busty platinum blonde teacher by the name of Glynda Goodwitch, decided to interrupt the groups worrying session.

"Yin Xiao Long. Professor Ozpin desires an audience with you. Team RWBY, you are to be within your dorm room shortly." Her tone left little room for argument.

As Weiss and Blake walked away, Yang and Ruby gave one last worried look to their older brother before following the rest of their team.

Yin followed Glynda throughout the hall, however she was still upset about Yin's comment towards her when they met after the dust robbery so there wasn't a lot of talking between the two during their walk.

Soon the duo arrived at the door to the elevator, once it opened they got in and headed up to the headmasters office while listening to the elevator music. It was a very catchy song by some old band.

It wasn't long before the two arrived at the office of professor Ozpin and saw him sitting at his desk with elbows down and his hands clasped in front of his chin.

"Ah Glynda you're here, and it appears that you have brought young Mr. Xiao Long with you." Greeted Ozpin.

"I still think that this is a terrible idea, he is much too immature." Glynda responded, making her unhappiness with the presence of Yin all too clear.

"Come Glynda, you know almost as well as I do how different he is when in the field." Argued back Ozpin.

"Can any of you guys fill me in on what the hell is going on?!" Exclaimed Yin.

Professor Ozpin gave Yin a hard, serious stare before answering his question, with another question.

"Tell me something Yin. What is your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

 **The End (for now)**

 **And with that sentence, I conclude chapter 6.**

 **For those who think that I will be one of those lazy people who barely rewrite anything from the original, or one of those weird people who will make random out of nowhere scenarios. (The latter is only bad if there is no rhyme or reason to what is going on, otherwise it works great.) I will be somewhat sticking to the plot of RWBY, but changing a lot of things that CRWBY fucked up.**

 **In news we have some announcements:**

 **Kobayashi's Dragon maid season 2**

 **Jotaro and Dio confirmed for Jump Force**

 **And Vic Mignogna has been fired from most of his roles due to sexual harassment allegations that are most likely false. #IStandWithVic**

 **Peace out, see ya next time.**


End file.
